Fallen for the beast
by FlightlessGirlWithTheSadSmile
Summary: They all thought she was getting killed or even eaten little did they know it was much worse what had happened to the girl in that short period of time changed her. And no one knows if it's for better or for worst only time can tell.Death and swearing


**AGE'S**

**Max 14**

**Fang *looks 14 in human form ;)***

**Iggy 14**

**Ella 12**

**Nudge 11**

**Gazzy 8**

**Angel 6 **

* * *

><p>The girls scream shrieked through the woods and made it all the way to the village, her cry's in protest rang softly in the Villagers' ears, they all thought they knew what was happening but even then, they didn't seemed fazed, up on the top of the hill behind the woods you could see the faint line of the dark 'haunted' house even though the house was far, far away everyone could still hear the young girls cry's and shouts for help but no one took notice only pity on the poor child.<p>

The girl's sister and best friends were horrified by the cries and screams, all there life they never heard nor saw her scream in pain let alone cry, that may be the reason why they sprinted to the girls side, they couldn't stand to hear her in so much pain.

They all thought she was getting killed or even eaten little did they know it was much worse what had happened to the girl in that short period of time changed her. And no one knows if it's for better or for worst yet.

I guess only time can tell...

* * *

><p><strong>(1 and a half months earlier)<strong>

I flung myself at the door just as two strong arms gripped around my waist, pure rage enlightened me just enough to cover my sorrow.

"Iggy you fucking little bastard you better let me go or so help me god I WILL KILL YOU" my voice boomed around the house i felt his grip loosen just enough to let me slip out and chuck him at the wall.

Gazzy and Nudge stood in the corner tears flowing down their cheeks, i wasn't sure if it was because they lost angel or because of how bloody angry i was.

"Max i know, but look you can't just run off by yourself what if we lose you too, you know if that happened we wouldn't be able to handle it, just think about a plan before you go running off" Iggys voice was soft and caked with worry and sadness but right now i didn't give a fuck.

"You think im just going to sit here and think while my baby could be fucking starving and cold in the god damn DARK and with a fucking BEAST! All because you decided to that them to the FUCKING WOODS" i shrieked.

Okay you probably totally lost right now so let me just bring you up to speed, Im Max Ride and i have wavy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, a sister named Ella, who has straight black hair and bright blue eyes, her and my mother are at work, ells just went along today to watch and help out cos when she grows up she wants to be a vet just like my mom.

Iggy is my best friend and neighbour, he has long strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he has three younger siblings named Nudge who has brown almost black hair that goes down to her elbows and light brown eyes with light mocha coloured skin who is also adopted and Ellas best friend.

Gazzy who has short spiky blonde hair and sea blue eyes and then there's my baby Angel who has light blonde ringlets and the same sea blue eyes.

The reason i call her my baby is because i basically raised her, their mom Anne Walker is hardly ever home so their always at my house, mom doesn't mind she like their second mom because her and Anne are best friends.

But right now she's missing, and do you know why? No? Ok I'll tell you it's because Iggy the stupid little cunt took them all up to the haunted house behind the woods, it's a forbidden area but did that stop Igs from going? Nope, does his screams and shouts for me to stop, stop me from killing him? Nope.

"Max im sorry im sure she's fine okay, she's probably coming back home right now" i rubbed my temples with my finger tips lightly

"Iggy let me ask you a question okay? _Why_ do you think it's _called the Forbidden_ forest?" i asked suddenly tired of the yelling and Iggys stupidity.

"Uhh cos it's haunted and people go missing?" he mumbled slightly confused, i smiled sweetly and giggled abit, i saw him tense.

"Huh? So then WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE A SIX YEAR OLD THERE" i roared, my fist clenched the neck of his shirt slamming him at the wall once again.

"M-max uhh it wasn't all Iggys fault i mean me and Angel really wanted to see if there really was a beast so we asked him if we could, it's my fault we split up in two me and Angel ran around the house im really sorry i really am i didn't mean to lose Angel it's my fault that she ran behind im sorry i- i" Nudge bursted into eyes sobbing on my shoulder as i pulled her in a hug.

"Sweetie don't worry okay, it's not your fault if it's anyone's its mine i shouldn't have left you with Iggy he's an idiot" i tried to lighten the mood slightly smiling when she giggled slightly.

She pulled back abit and wiped her eyes. I sighed deeply and ran a hand through my hair.

"okay im going, if im not back by mid day tomorrow don't you dare come after me got it, i don't want anyone hurt, tell mom im staying at JJ's with Angel but if im not back by tomorrow tell her the truth i don't want her to worry tonight okay" i glanced up at the three smiling slightly so they don't worry.

"Im coming too, she's my sister i should be the one to get her back" the gasman stood forward voice hard and eyes determined.

"No, you're not coming none of you are im going alone it will be okay, I'll get Angel no matter what, you don't have to come" my eyes soften as my voice harden. Ig stood forward and opened his mouth to protest but i held my hand up.

"No Ig im going alone i need you to look after the kid's okay, look after ells for me okay, i need you to be strong, I'll be back in no time" I smiled warmly at the three.

"Hurry okay max? I don't want you two gone long" nudge's small arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't die Max" Iggy looked me in the eyes; i just rolled my eyes and nodded. Fuck sakes everyone's make such a big deal out of this i mean it's only a house

* * *

><p>I stood at the path of the woods looking deep into it, i sighed, well here goes everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lol hope you liked it :D if not well fuck you :L im kidding, kidding i still love you ;)<strong>

**REVIEW = LOVE**

**LOVE = INSPIRATION **

**INSPIRATION = UPDATES **

**.FlightlessGirlWithTheSadSmile. **


End file.
